The present invention relates to a guide pulley base for wire saw, which is arranged between an object to be cut and a wire drive unit for guiding a cutting wire and smoothly turning the wire travel direction when an object to be cut such as ferroconcrete structure is cut off partially.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,307 discloses a wire sawing method for horizontally cutting an object to be cut by using a guide pulley base for wire saw having a pair of pulleys on the same plane and a pair of guidance pulleys in parallel to each other, wherein a wire drive unit is movably disposed in front of the object to be cut, the guide pulley base is installed between the object to be cut and the wire drive unit, a cutting wire is endlessly reeved between the object to be cut and the wire drive pulley of the wire drive unit through the guide pulley base, and the wire drive unit is driven to make the cutting wire circularly travel while drawing the cutting wire in the opposite direction from the guide pulley base.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,188 discloses another wire sawing method for vertically cutting the object to be cut, wherein a wire drive unit is movably disposed in front of the object to be cut, a cutting wire is endlessly reeved between the object to be cut and the wire drive pulley of the wire drive unit, and the wire drive unit is driven to make the cutting wire circularly travel while drawing the cutting wire in the opposite direction from the object to be cut.
However, in case of the horizontal or vertical wire sawing as mentioned above, if there exists no wide area in front of the object to be cut enough to movably dispose the wire drive unit due to such causes that there is an only small area, obstacles to the movable disposition of the wire drive unit or the like in front of the object to be cut, it is impossible to movably dispose the wire drive unit in front of the object to be cut. In this case, it is necessary to dispose the wire drive unit on such a place as is not in front of the object to be cut and install supplementary guide pulley bases between the object to be cut and the wire drive unit to turn the cutting wire to any desired direction.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide pulley base for wire saw for turning the cutting wire at any desired angle and smoothly guiding it between the object to be cut and the wire drive unit according to the state of a cutting job site when the wire drive unit is disposed on a place which is not in front of the object to be cut.